Jane
by Herochick007
Summary: Healer Hannah Abbott discovers a comatose child at St. Mungo's. She has no name and no one has come forward to claim her. With help of her wife, Susan, they track down the parents. What will happen when they discover the girl is a squib? Will she ever wake up?


**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter **

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry **

**Assignment #4 – Muggle Art - ******Task #1:******still life- a collection of inanimate objects arranged together in a specific way - Include a child's toy in the fic.**

**Writing Club September**

**Assorted Appreciation #9: Sarah Jane Smith - Write about someone adopting a child. Alt- Dialogue: "Some things are worth getting your heart broken for."**

**Disney Challenge: Characters 6. Sabor - Write about someone committing murder for the enjoyment of it. / Alternatively, write about someone being deliberately malicious.**

**Insane Prompt Challenge: 102: Plot point – coma**

**Word Count: 1797**

Hannah nearly walked past the room. She stopped and peered inside. Her eyes widened at the small frame under the blanket. She quickly grabbed the chart hanging outside the door and skimmed it.

"Patient Jane Doe, age six," she read. She read the rest including the part where the child's family still hadn't been found. She'd been in a coma for nearly a year at this point. Hannah felt her eyes water. The poor child! She walked into the room. The girl's eyes were closed, her blond hair was tucked beneath her head, and her skin was not as pale as Hannah had expected. She touched the girl's forehead gently.

"Don't worry, we'll figure out who you are," she whispered. She knew she shouldn't get involved. This wasn't her floor, this wasn't her patient, but there was something about the girl. Hannah left the room and started her rounds for the day. She still couldn't get the girl out of her head. She tried to imagine how it would feel not to have visitors, to be alone. She hated the feeling. Before she left for the night, she tracked down Healer Fleurie.

"Miss Abbott, what can I do for you? Are you looking for a transfer to my floor?"

"No, sir. I'm actually here about one of your patients. The Jane Doe in room thirteen?"

"The coma patient? Why?"

"No one's come to claim her?"

"No. It's sad really, such a young girl like that. We figure her parents must have been killed, or didn't want her."

"Why wouldn't they want her?" Hannah asked suddenly curious about the child. Who would dare abandon a child?

"Well, we tested her for magic, it's there, but she has yet to do anything while here. She might be a squib," he admitted. Hannah felt her hands clench slightly.

"What happens if no one ever comes forward?"

"She'll be handed over to the ministry, placed in an orphanage most likely. Why do you ask?"

"Just curious," she answered. She was wondering the same thing herself. Was she really thinking what she thought she was thinking? Could she really be thinking of adopting this girl? She knew nothing about her, only she was alone. She wondered if the girl even knew she was alone. She was in coma.

"You can sit with her if you'd like. Sometimes, coma patients do hear what is going on around them. She might respond to someone's voice." Hannah nodded. Her heart had already started to make a decision, a decision she shouldn't be making alone.

"Thank you, Healer Fleurie. Let me know if there's any change in her condition?"

"Very well, Healer Abbott." Hannah went home that night, her head swimming with a million different ways to approach the conversation she knew she was about to have.

"Hannah? Is something on your mind?" Susan asked as she set the table for dinner. Hannah pulled her mind back to the present.

"Actually, yes, it is. Susan, I know we haven't talked about a lot of things yet."

"We've only been married two months. We have an entire future to talk about things," Susan answered placing a plate of rolls on the table.

"Yes, we do, but..."

"What's wrong, Hannah?"

"There's a patient at work, she's in a coma. She has no family." Susan slid into her seat across from Hannah.

"A child?"

"Yes, they don't know who she is, or anything about her. They've been trying to find her family for a year but no one's come forward."

"That's horrid. Why are you bringing this up? Do you want me to use my ministry connections to see if I can find out who she is?"

"If you could?" Hannah asked.

"How old is she?"

"Six." Susan muttered something under her breath. She knew what it was like to lose one's parents at an early age.

"I'll start looking into it tomorrow," she promised.

"There's one more thing. There's a chance the girl is a squib. She does have magic, but hasn't shown any signs of using it. I mean, she is in a coma though, so I'm not sure...?"

"Don't worry, Hannah. We'll figure this out. You feel for this girl, don't you?"

"There's just something about her, Susan. I can't explain it." Susan nodded.

Hannah stopped at the gift shop the next day before her shift started. She wondered if maybe the girl would like a stuffed animal? The shop had a wide variety of stuffed toys. Hannah finally picked a furry pink cat. The cat had longish fur and sparkly blue eyes. She entered the girl's room. She wondered if she start thinking of the girl as 'Jane'? Gently placing the toy in the girl's arms, Hannah smiled watching her for a second. The girl didn't respond, but to Hannah, it seemed as though she liked the toy.

"I'll be back later, is that alright?" she asked knowing she wouldn't get a response. The girl remained silent, but Hannah took that as a 'yes'.

"Good bye, sweetie."

Every day for the next week, Hannah would stop in to Jane's room before her shift, talk to her a bit and promise to return. Every evening after her shift, Hannah would once again stop by Jane's room.

"Susan wants to meet you, Jane. She's my wife. She's been trying to find out who you are by going through ministry records. We know you're a witch, but other than that, nothing. I'm worried you might be muggle born. If you are, how are your parents supposed to find you here?" Jane didn't answer. Hannah never expected her to, but she continued to talk to her as if she could. Hannah kissed Jane's forehead before heading home.

"Hannah! Good you're home! I found her! I found!" Susan screamed excitedly the moment Hannah stepped into their house.

"You found her? Who is she? Where are her parents?"

"Yes, her name is Gemina," Susan answered. Hannah smiled.

"What about her parents, Susan?" Susan looked at the floor and bit her lip. "Susan?"

"I found them, Hannah. I went to their house. They're a witch and wizard." Hannah nodded slowly. Good, at least some muggle family wasn't desperately searching for Gemina.

"And?"

"Hannah, did Healer Fleurie ever say how she ended up in a coma?" Hannah shook her head.

"No, only that she was found like that."

"I'm pretty sure her parents are responsible for her coma. They denied they even had a daughter, but I pressed them a little. Gemina... well, they finally confessed she was theirs."

"Are they coming see her?"

"No. They don't want her, Hannah. They said she was an abomination. She was a cursed child, that she was nothing more than a disgrace." Hannah felt the rage building.

"She's a squib."

"They think so. She never did anything magical. I don't know how she ended up in a coma but I'm willing to bet they had something to do with it. Not that we could ever prove it. I did give their names to the aurors. Auror Potter said he's going to handle it personally." Hannah smiled slightly. She knew Harry had a soft spot for abused kids.

"So what now? What's going happen to Gemina?"

"She'll officially be listed as an orphan. Her parents obviously have no interest in her well being. I drew up the paperwork myself releasing them of their parental duties."

"Susan...?"

"I know what you're about to ask, Hannah. Let's go to St. Mungo's and meet the girl who started all of this." Hannah grabbed Susan's hand and they flooed together.

They reached Gemina's floor and Hannah led Susan to Gemina's room. Susan stepped inside.

"You bought her the cat?"

"Yes, and the prints on the wall. I thought maybe if the room looked a little brighter, she might wake up? I've been talking to her every day for the last week. I promised I'd introduce you. Come on," Hannah pulled Susan over to Gemina's bed.

"Hello, I promised you I'd introduce you to my wife. This is Susan, she found out who you are. I told you she would. Go ahead, say 'hello', Susan." Hannah walked over to Gemina's chart, seeing if Healer Fleurie had made any new notes.

"Hi, Gemina. We found out your name. Gemina. Hannah says that you two have been talking for a week now. I have good news for you, Gemina. We found your parents, don't worry, they won't be coming here. You will never have to see them again," Susan told the little girl. Suddenly Susan froze, her eyes widening.

"Hannah, she squeezed my finger!" Hannah rushed over.

"Gemina?" she whispered. The girl's eyes fluttered slightly. "It's alright, sweetie, you're safe now," she promised. Slowly Gemina's eyes opened and she looked at the two witches standing by her bed.

"It's nice to finally see you awake. I'm Hannah and this is Susan."

"Hello," Gemina whispered.

"I'm going to go get Healer Fleurie, let him know you're awake. Is that alright?" Gemina nodded. Hannah squeezed her hand before leaving the room. Gemina looked at Susan.

"I don't hava home again?" she asked.

"No, no you don't."

"I stay here?" she asked looking around the room.

"For a bit, yes. They'll release you when you're healthy."

"Then?" Gemina asked looking up at Susan. Susan glanced at the door. Hannah hadn't returned with Healer Fleurie yet. She leaned down to Gemina.

"Then you're going to come home with me and Hannah. She just needs to sign the papers." Gemina smiled widely.

"I like Hannah!"

"I'm glad. I like her too."

"You like who?" Hannah asked walking back into the room followed by Healer Fleurie.

"You," Susan answered. "While Healer Fleurie examines Gemina, I need to talk to you for a moment, privately?" Hannah nodded following Susan back into the hallway.

"Is something wrong? Is Gemina alright?"

"Hannah, you've become really attached to her."

"I know, I know, I'm sorry, Susan. She's just a little girl... and... I'm sorry if I'm ignoring you." Susan shook her head.

"That's not what this is about, Hannah. Gemina can't go back to her parents. And neither of us want her to end up in an orphanage." Hannah stared at Susan, her mouth falling open.

"Are you saying...?"

"I know we haven't talked about it yet, but she needs a home and you're... You're very invested in her. Hannah, would you like to adopt Gemina?" Hannah nodded, slightly in shock. Susan pulled the paperwork from her bag.

"I knew you were going to say 'yes'. I filled it out already, you just need to sign." Hannah grabbed a quill and signed quickly.

"There, we fill this, and Gemina is ours. Want to go back in and see how our new daughter is doing?"


End file.
